This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Consumers in an Information-Centric Network (ICN) (e.g., CCNx, NDN) can express interest in named content by sending an “interest” packet containing the name of the content through a series of one or more router devices to a content producer such as a sensor device in a sensor data network. In response to the content producer returning a content packet, router devices along the path can cache the content for other consumers to fetch.
In sensor networks, a battery-powered sensor operating as a content producer and connected to a router via a wireless link can rely on the router to cache sensor readings to reduce the number of requests that the sensor must satisfy from consumers.